


Touchdown!

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Captain Jeon Jungkook, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Touchdown!

It was that day again where you had to assist your father in coaching your college football team for extra cash. To be quite frank, you hated this job. You hated being around dozens of dudes with a high level of testosterone. Why? Simply because they could be such jerks. 

"Again!" You heard your father/coach shouted across the field to a bunch of sweaty guys running back and forth. 

"Dad- I mean, Coach. Don't you think they've had enough running for the day? Won’t they get worn out?" You softly asked beside him. 

"They gotta have better endurance for the upcoming match. You, just help me keep an eye on Jungkook since he's leading the team." 

"...Yes, Sir." 

As much as you hated it, your heart pounded at the mention of his name. Yes, he was extremely good-looking; yes, he had such a toned, perfect body; yes, he was so talented at everything he did; and yes, he was the captain of the football team; which made him think he could easily get in any girl’s pants. It really made you cringe whenever you saw him trying to flirt with one of the cheerleaders. And those girls were giving it to him. Couldn’t really blame them, though. However, as a healthy young woman in her early twenties, you admitted that you had dreamt of getting it with him once or twice. He was that hot. And, you didn’t want to be overly confident, but you guessed that he flirted with you too once or twice. Of course, you ignored him completely when he stopped you in the middle of the hallway to get your number. Nope, he just did that so you could cut him some slack during practice. Not gonna happen, you said to yourself. And as much as you tried to keep being professional, you almost lost it too.

“Alright, boys! I want all of you to focus on our next match. I don’t wanna see you at some stupid party over the weekend ‘cause I need you to put all of your energy into this one. The last match was a tragedy. Let’s not repeat that ever again. Understood?”

“Yes, Coach!” All the boys responded to him in unison.

“Alright. Go clean yourselves up.”

They left the field one by one while joking around and chatting with one another and as you watched them pass by, you accidentally met Jungkook’s eyes. He was smiling at you and gave you a wink. Damn, that guy.   
Panicked, you immediately turned to look somewhere else, afraid he might see the blush on your cheeks. You swore you could hear him giggle as he walked away. 

After practice was the moment you hated the most though because you had to report the results of your observations to your father and continued by tidying up all the equipment the boys failed to pick up when they finished practicing. This could take about an hour or two to do so, so you could get home pretty late. 

“Y/N, are you done?” Your father asked.

“I will be in a minute.”

“Okay, I’ll wait in the car.”

“Okay.” 

“Oh, shit! I forgot my keys! Sweety, can you help me get them?

“Dad, why are you like this?” You whined while stomping your feet on the ground like a seven-year-old. 

“I’m sorry. Age has caught up with me.” He laughed. 

“Where did you leave them?”

“They must be on the desk in the boys’ locker room.”

“Dad, are you kidding me?! What if the guys are still there?!”

“They won’t. They would’ve left by now. They never stay long after practice. Trust me.”

“Oh my god.”

“Will you help you poor Dad, love?” 

He had bad knees from his injuries ten years ago so you thought it would be faster if you were the one getting the keys since you could run. 

You sighed in desperation but saying ‘okay’ to your father. So after he left to wait for you on the parking lot, you hurriedly put the last equipment in it its place and fast-walked to the boys’ locker room across the field. The hallway inside of the building was still bright but it was already so quiet like everyone had left already. Your father was right, but you still had to be careful.

You opened the door slowly, checking if there was anyone there. Empty. Whew, thank god. It was your first time being inside of the boys’ locker room so you were completely unfamiliar with the layout. 

“Where’s the desk, damn it.” You whispered to yourself as you walked further into the room and scanned with your eyes. 

But your focus got distracted by an opened locker door along the way and your curiosity just took over. Whose locker could this be? As soon as you peeked inside, the first thing you saw was a jersey with the number “97” written on the center and capital “C” patched on the front left breast. It belonged to the captain of the team. Jungkook. Your heart was beating faster and the adrenaline rushed throughout your body. One, because you were literally looking inside someone else’s locker without their permission and two because it belonged to Jungkook. 

But your wandering eyes then found a picture of him and the football team attached on the inside of his locker door. Your father the coach was in it and to your surprise, you were too. The nostalgic feeling washed over you as you remembered it being the day they celebrated their first win of the season last year and that was when your father introduced you to the boys as his assistant. Out of all the boys, Jungkook stood out to you the most, with his cute but messy bowl-cut hair holding a cup of drink on his right hand and his left one was inside his pocket. He looked good in that brown, oversized plaid shirt and that big smile -which made his big, doe eyes disappeared- suited him really well. You just realized that you were standing next to him in the picture, looking all shy. You were embarrassed now, looking at your own poor choice of clothing back then. If only you knew they were going to snap a picture, you would’ve worn something more appealing than an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans. 

While you were lost in your train of thoughts, you didn’t notice wet steps approaching to where you were standing. Only when the sound of someone calling your name out loud, you jumped and almost fell backward.

“What are you doing in my locker?!”

The shock of being caught red-handed was not comparable to the sight that unfolded before your bare eyes. Jungkook, fresh out of the shower, with a white towel covering him from the waist to the knees. His hair was wet and you didn’t understand why his naked upper body was still wet also like he was out of the shower in a hurry. Wait, did he hear you coming in?   
But for heaven’s sake, your eyes feasted at the view of his six-packs and thewed arms. If Greek gods were alive, you were pretty sure one of them looked like Jeon Jungkook. 

“I- I- Uh... “ The shock made you unable to form a coherent sentence.

He walked slowly and intimidatingly in your direction while you froze at your place. 

“J-Jungkook… I’m- I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I thought… Everybody had left…” 

By the time you poorly finished your sentence, his tall figure was already towering over your petit one. He was only a few centimeters away and your heart felt like it was going to fall out of your ribcage from the proximity. 

“I thought I heard a little mouse sneaking somewhere in here before. Turns out I was right.” His right hand reached behind your left ear only to slam the door of his locker shut and kept it there. The loud thump made your shoulders shook in surprise.

“You know it’s rude to open someone else’s locker without their permission, right?” His voice dropped an octave below dangerously as you kept your head down.

“Jungkook, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just here to grab my dad’s keys and I’ll be out of your hair immediately.” 

“What makes you think I want you to go?”

Your head shot right up at his confusing question. You expected him to look furious but rather his gaze showed another emotion which you couldn’t guess. Your eyes met with his heavy-lidded ones, making you shiver.

“W-what do you mean?”

“Why is it so hard to get to you?”

You were more confused now than ever. What did he mean by that? 

“I- I’m not sure what you’re talking about- “

“You’ve been ignoring me for as long as I can remember. Why?”

“I have not- “

“No. Tell me the truth.” His big eyes bore into yours, filled with unanswered questions.

“... Maybe ‘cause I like you… “ Those words slipped out of your mouth in a whisper just like that. You soon regret what you said though. Afraid of the consequences. What if he didn’t feel the same way? What if he avoided you after this?

You dared not look up at his face and just cursed yourself inwardly at your own stupidity. But suddenly you felt his hand slowly held your chin up to meet his sultry gaze, which took you completely by surprise.

“Can you say that again?” He asked, voice soft and his face was just inches away from yours now.

Your legs were shaking as your heart rate boosted up and you felt your face got hot.

“Jungkoo- ”

You couldn’t manage to finish your sentence as his lips were suddenly on yours, making your mind went blank and your hands subconsciously clenched onto his wet, sturdy chest. After a few seconds that felt like forever, he broke the kiss. You saw something in his eyes and it was nothing like you had ever seen in him before. Lust. 

“I been wanting to do that for a while.” He panted. 

You could feel his hot breaths on the skin of your face and you wanted more. More of that minty flavored lips. So you pulled him by the nape of his neck and were so pleased when you could taste them again. His arms encircled your waist, pulling your body dangerously close to his and at the same time, his tongue invaded your wet mouth, trailing every inch of it. You welcomed it with your own, playing with his erotically as you tilted your head to the side so he could suck your tongue deeper. The wetness seeped through your panties and you rubbed your legs together as it got more and more uncomfortable the more heated the make out was getting. Let alone Jungkook’s still slightly wet body was exposed before your eyes. 

Then you instinctively stripped yourself from the shirt you were wearing, accidentally breaking the hot making out session. But soon after your shirt was off, Jungkook kissed you again, deeply. His hands reached behind you to your bra and unhooked it. The sudden change of temperature hit your now naked breast, making your nipples hard but also because of how aroused you were. He cupped your soft breasts in his large hands and kneaded them while he attacked the exposed skin of your neck, lapping, sucking and biting it, you were sure he was going to leave his marks there. Not that you minded, though. In fact, you kind of found it hot.

Your whiny, desperate moans vibrated in his ears, making him more aroused than he already was. Then, you ran your hands from his toned chest to his six-packs abs and down to the hem of the towel that was threatening to fall off so you helped it out of its misery and got it off of his waist. His erect member sprung free and you gaped at the size and how it looked so beautiful, glistening in pre-cum like that. You wanted to feel it so you took his veiny shaft in your right hand and pumped it slowly, earning a gasp followed by a series of sexy hiss and moans from his mouth.

“F-fuck…” He threw his head back, clearly enjoying the hand-job you were giving him at the moment.

But you wanted him too, wanted to feel him being fully inside you. Now. 

“Jungkook… I don’t have much time. My dad’s waiting.” You said desperately and out of breath.

“Someone’s eager for my cock. Sexy. Pull down your pants now.” He commanded while stroking himself. The sight was so arousing you could barely hold it anymore.

You hurriedly did as he told, pulling your jeans and panties down altogether to save time and kicked them to the side. Jungkook stepped closer as you wrapped your hands around the nape of his neck and gasped when you felt his index and middle fingers made contact with your wet cunt, dragging up and down, spreading the wetness all over it. Your doe eyes looked up at him pleadingly and you bit your lower lip to suppress your own moans.

“J-Jungkook… Please…”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I- I want to feel you inside me… Please… Hurry.” 

“Fuck, how could you make it so innocent when you’re actually asking me to fuck you.” He said, almost couldn’t believe what he just heard. “That’s so hot.”

Before you could reply with anything, Jungkook grabbed the back of your knees to lift you off the floor so your legs were now hanging on each side of his waist and you tighten your grip on his shoulders. You moaned when his hand guided the glistening tip of his cock and inserted it slowly in your entrance. He entered slowly, inch by inch until he was balls deep inside you. Not moving just yet, he looked into your eyes as if checking whether you were okay.

“Move… Please…”

“Damn...” He smiled lovingly at you and shook his head lightly. “As you wish, Princess.”

He spread his legs wider as leverage and immediately thrust upward, making you moan louder. Knowing you liked it, he continued his thrust. Slowly at first but as he felt your slick warm cunt enveloping him, he increased his pace, wanting to get more friction. His masculine groans were like a melody to your ears. You clenched tighter around him and it almost made him lost his mind as he threw his head back in pleasure. Beads of sweat trailed on his forehead, making his hair stick. The slapping sound got louder and louder as he pounded in and out of you hard. Both were moaning in ecstasy. His name slipped from your mouth several times, reminding you who you belonged to at the moment but also making you realize that this was actually happening. Jeon Jungkook, fucking you hard against the cold metal lockers in the boys’ locker room. He owned you.

“Ahhh… Jung… Kook… I’m gonna… Cum… “ You said in between thrusts.

“Cum for me, baby.” He whispered in your ear. 

And with a few more thrusts, you came undone while screaming his name. You couldn’t care less if a janitor happened to pass by and heard you two fucking. 

“Yes, that’s it. Good girl.” 

He slowed down his movement and until he felt you had come down from your high, then he started pounding in and out of you again mercilessly, abusing your oversensitive core as he was now chasing his own climax. You whimpered and bit his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming. He felt so good inside you. He made you feel so good.

In and out of your dripping core he went. The pace of his thrusts then became messier and sloppier. His grunts got louder until you felt his abs tensing and then finally he shot his seeds inside you a couple of times. Both of you stopped moving. Chests heaved up and down, trying to catch a breath. Then he put you back down gently, wrapping his arms around your waist. His forehead rested against yours and you couldn’t stop yourself from giving him soft kisses on the lips. He welcomed them with a smile, making you feel content.

“So, are you gonna give me your number?” He asked.

You laughed at his sudden question. “Are you gonna call me tomorrow?”

“I’ll call you tonight after you get home.”

“Don’t get my hopes up.” You mischievously slapped his chest and starting to gather your clothes on the floor.

“Don’t you believe me?” He asked, picking up his towel from the floor as well.

“Well, I guess, we’ll see about that tonight.” You were done getting dressed. “Oh, by the way. Do you know where my dad could’ve left his keys? He said he left them on a desk.”

“That one.” He pointed you to the said desk as he was also getting dressed.

You saw your father’s keys lying on top of the desk so you took it and went back to say bye to Jungkook.

“Did you find them?” He asked while buttoning his shirt.

“Umm, yeah.” You answered. “So…”

He looked at you curiously. “Yeah?”

“I’ll see you soon, I guess?” You crunched your nose, embarrassed.

“You’re not leaving until you give me your number.”

You couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Phone.” You laid your right hand in front of his chest, asking for his phone. 

When you were done typing your number, you said, “Let’s see how you’re gonna play this game, Captain.” Emphasizing the ‘captain’ as you turned around and swayed your way out of the locker room, leaving him speechless.

-End-


End file.
